The present invention relates to systems, method and computer program products for delegating work in a computer environment.
Parallel programming is a form of parallelization of computer code across multiple processors in parallel computing environments. Task parallelism distributes execution processes (threads) across different parallel computing nodes. Debugging the execution of a parallel program can be tedious and error prone.